Tea Time with the Traitor
Tea Time With the Traitor is an active Fear blog written by pullingoffmasks/smartwittyurl. It can be found here. It is currently on hiatus and is unlikely to be picked up again by the author. Plot There's a leak in the General Ministry, and important information keeps on mysteriously being posted up for public view. Nobody, so far, in the Ministry is aware of the actions of the Traitor/s and as such, the workings of this organization are avalible for viewing. The blazes is the Ministry anyway? Long story short, Queen Victoria decided that the wyrdlings that were attacking her glorious nation needed to be dealt with. However, it wasn't until her sucessor that the idea of "an organization that protects the British people and her colonies from the great esoteric unknown" was able to gain any ground and support in the House of Lords. Established under a Royal Charter in 1900, the Ministry has spent the past 113 years documenting, experimenting, and (ocassionally) protecting the phenonoma now understood as Fears. Characters of Note *The 76th Mordred- also known as Ava Short, role within the Ministry "Communications Liasion." Any postings with the email address "mordred@nowhere.com" and the heading "Personal Blog of 76th Mordred set to private, password locked, burried under some decent encryption" are her writings. *The 17th Merlin- real name unknown, role within Ministry is head of research. Any posting with the email address "merlin@nowhere.com" are attributed to him *The Questing Beast- real name unknown, role within Ministry is head of computer/technology systems and research. Any postings with the email address "questing_beast@nowhere.com" and the heading "The Questing Beast's Fantastical Blog [ask me anything, i have opinions and lots of them" are attributed to her *Cornwall- real name unknown, role within the Ministry "special liasion with Broken Puppet." Any posting with the email address "cornwall@nowhere.com" and the heading "...And said to him, "Lauerd king wacht heil!" (Cornwall's Private Journal, document locked to his laptop)" are attributed to him *The 20th Arthur Pendragon- also known just as 'the Arthur' or 'Arthur,' role within the Ministry is as the head of the Knights of the Round Table and second in command of the entire affair. Does have to report to the Mordred in certain situations. Any postings with the email address "arthur_pendragon@nowhere.com" and "Blog: I would have preferred Alfred" are attributed to him *Tristain/Isodole- Real names unknown, role within the Ministry is second in command of research branch. Xirs fulfil an unique role as the individuals responsible for acting as the voice of reason towards the Mordred, however, they have been shown to be loyal mostly to the current Merlin Links to other works *Tea Time appears to be set in the same time frame/universe as the Topography Genera Center's (sorta), as there are mentions of Genera East and an annual meeting in recent posts. *While not a direct sequel to Pulling off Masks, the blog does involve mentions of Mara Smith and her blog. Tea Time also shares alternate versions of the Grotesque (Corinthian/Dreamwalker) and the Plague Doctor (Plague King) first seen in Pulling off Masks. Due to links with said blog, there is some discussion given to the running theme of "Even Fears get tired". *''525,600 minutes of absolute bullshit and bastardry'' runs roughly along the same timeline as Tea Time, with the Mordred's cousin being the runner of the blog. However, this blog does not update as regularly as Tea Time and is very prone to going on hiatus. *When the Lights Go Out picks up 2 years after the last active post on Tea Time with the Traitor. Category:Blogs Category:The General Ministry Category:Tea Time with the Traitor Category:Pulling off Masks Category:2012 Blogs